


Mother's Intuition

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [17]
Category: McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Harry comes out to his mother





	

"All I want for Christmas is yooooouuuuu!" Dougie sang hoping around the room with tinsel hanging from his shoulders, overflowing with joy. Tom and James looked up but said nothing, Matt gave Dougie a knowing grin. 

"What are you so happy about, Butty?" Danny laughed flicking stray bits of tinsel at him.

"I have a story to tell." Dougie announced, cheer prominent in his voice.

"What is it?" James' interested was peaked, he even put down his lyric book.

"A few days ago, Harry and I almost went on a break." Dougie started.

"Like Ross and Rachel 'on a break'?" Tom's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"He hadn't come out to his parents. Which was ridiculous because they know we live together and they come over to our place for dinner, I mean, they'd have to be blind not to tell." Dougie answered. "Now, it's time for the story."

~The Day Before~

"Hello, Harry." Harry's mother greeted him with a hug at the door. "It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too, mum." Harry hugged back before being ushered inside.

"Where's Dougie?" His mother looked around her son for Dougie.

"He's, uh, he's at home." Harry looked down at his feet briefly, trying to figure out the best way to do this. His parents loved Dougie but he wasn't sure they still would once they found out Dougie was his boyfriend.

"Oh, that's too bad." His mother frowned. "I was just making some tea, do you want a cup?"

"Yes, please." Harry sat down at the dining room table, twisting his hands and thinking about what to say until his mother came back.

"So Harry, tell me what's wrong." His mother looked into his eyes, waiting for the truth.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" Harry squeaked.

"Call it mother's intuition or call it the fact that you've been looking down this whole time and looked like a lost child when I mentioned Dougie." Harry's mother sipped her tea pointedly.

"I have something to tell you." Harry took a deep breath. "Dougie and I are a couple." Harry waited for his mother to respond.

"Is that supposed to be news?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sweetie, I know."

"How long have you known?" Harry was astounded.

"About three years." Harry's mother thought for a moment. "Around the time you two moved in together. I always knew you were close and then seeing how you two would act at dinner, I knew."

"Why did you never say anything?" Harry gasped.

"It was up to you to do that." Harry's mother chuckled. "How long have you been together?"

"Uh, ten years in February, but we were kinda off and on for the first three so more like seven. Ish." Harry could feel his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"I'm glad you have someone that makes you happy." Harry's mother rubbed Harry's hand. "That's all that matters to me."

"Thanks, mum," Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Does Dad know too?"

"Yes, we've talked about it. A lot." She smiled.

"What does he think?" Harry dreaded the answer.

"He personally can't wait for the Pudd Wedding. He has a bet with one of his friends that Dougie will wear a dress." Harry's mother hardly kept from laughing.

"You're joking!" Harry's mouth fell open.

"Maybe. Can I ask you something?" His mother looked nervous.

"Of course."

"Why now?" Harry sipped his tea as he thought of how to word it.

"I just didn't want him to feel like I didn't love him completely."

"I hope he knows how lucky he is to have a guy like you." Harry's mother hugged him tightly.

"I'm the lucky one."

~Present Day~

"Harry came home and told me how well it went and I'm just so happy!" Dougie jumped with glee.

"We're happy for you, Dougs." Matt hugged Dougie.

"Where is Harry?" Tom asked.

"He went to talk with his father. I think he's trying to figure out if the bet is true." Dougie laughed.

"If it is are you going to wear a dress?" Danny was genuinely curious.

"If Harry asks nicely, maybe."


End file.
